1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lens information introducing device in a camera for transmitting lens information to a camera body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the means for suitably quantizing a set value in a lens such as distance, aperture or the like and transmitting the same to a camera body, there is known one in which ON-OFF switches corresponding in number to the number of bits necessary for the transmission of the information are provided on the lens side or the camera body side and are mechanically operated or transmission of the information is carried out by relative movement of a brush contact and a code plate. (Examples of such means are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,858 corresponding to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 67650/1975 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,649 corresponding to Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 56926/1977.) However, such means requires many parts such as the brush contact, the code plate, the wiring parts, etc. to be provided in a lens or in a camera and this not only means the necessity of the space therefor but also has a disadvantage that considerable labor and cost are required for the wiring work and the check-up of the electrical reliability thereof.